Anniversary MMO Collaboration/Guide
Category:Side QuestsCategory:Special EventsCategory:Monstrosity This year's DQX/FFXIV event is substantially similar to the previous one with minor differences. *You do not automatically get the Slime Fetish after buying the three base slime items anymore =DRAGON QUEST X ONLINE EVENT= Walkthrough This miniquest does not appear in the quest log. *Talk to one of the slimes in the following areas to participate: Slarin in Southern San d'Oria (K-9) Sludge in Bastok Markets (E-10) Ultra Slime in Windurst Woods (H-11) *Accept teleportation from the slime to be transported to one of the following NPCs: Slabble in East Ronfaure (G-6) Slime Tarou in South Gustaberg (J-7) Sline in East Sarutabaruta (G-11) *Talk to the slime that you are teleported to and choose to get gooed up for a Level Restriction of 1. **The level restriction will remove all buffs except for food buffs. **'Once you are level restricted, it would be a good idea to spend tabs at a nearby Field Manual on Protect and Regen field support to maximize uptime.' *You can now "capture" Slimes, She-Slimes, and Metal Slimes by defeating them. *Each Slime type gives a set amount of Slime coins after being captured: Blue (normal) Slimes gives you 1 coin, She-Slimes 2 coins, and Metal Slimes 10 coins. *'If you are wearing a complete set of slime equipment (Shield, Headgear and Earring) you get a bonus coin for every slime captured. This means Blue slimes now grant 2, She-Slimes 3 and Metal Slimes 11. Therefore to maximize efficiency, grind out 30 slime coins then immediately spend them on a full set of blue slime equipment to drastically cut down your remaining grind.' **The Slimes occasionally flee, instantly ending the battle and granting no slime coin. **Stone is the most effective attack against them (except for Metal Slimes; see below), and it is available to any job using /BLM in this event, assuming the spell has been learned. **A melee strategy is perfectly viable as long as you have capped skill in your weapon of choice and save TP for She-Slimes to reduce the amount of time spent killing them. A full-damage Fast Blade can take between 60-90% of a She-Slime's health bar. *Metal Slimes occasionally appear when Slimes or She-Slimes are captured. They instantly aggro the character and despawn if they kill him/her. **They have very high evasion and defense. They receive only 1 damage per attack, but Critical Hits can deal up to 24 damage. **They likewise have much higher accuracy and attack than their counterparts. A source of Regen is strongly recommended. **They are immune to magic, including Dia. However, they have 4 HP and are captured with exactly 4 successful hits. **They tend to flee the battle much more often than other slimes and there is no known way to prevent this. Good luck. *When you're done capturing slimes, return to the slime who "gooed" you up, and choose to return to the starting slime in the city. Spending your Coins *Returning to a quest starter gives you the option to redeem your slime coins for equipment, Monstrosity spirits and fireworks/candy. **'1 Slime Coin:' ***Slimeulation Candy ***She-Slime Candy ***Metal Slime Candy ***Slime Rocket **'5 Slime Coins:' ***Slime Earring **'10 Slime Coins:' ***Slime Shield ***Slime Fetish **'15 Slime Coins:' ***Slime Cap ***She-Slime Earring1 ***Metal Slime Earring2 **'20 Slime Coins:' ***She-Slime Shield1 ***Metal Slime Shield2 ***Metal Slime Spirit3 ***She-Slime Spirit3 **'30 Slime Coins:' ***She-Slime Hat1 ***Metal Slime Hat2 1''Only available for purchase after a She-Slime has been captured.'' 2''Only available for purchase after a Metal Slime has been captured.'' 3''Only available for purchase after all nine pieces of slime equipment have been obtained.'' *Once you have purchased the She-Slime equipment, you get another cutscene featuring Horro. *Once you have purchased all nine pieces of slime equipment, you get a final cutscene featuring Horro and receive both a She-Slime Spirit and a Metal Slime Spirit. **'Be sure you have enough inventory space to receive the item.' *Once acquired, trade these items to Suibhne in the Feretory while in the standard Astoltian Slime (MON) form to unlock the relevant type of slime. =FINAL FANTASY XIV EVENT= Walkthrough This miniquest does not appear in the quest log. *Talk to the Moogle in one of the following areas to participate: Southern San d'Oria (G-9) Port Bastok (K-7) Windurst Waters (F-9) *The Moogle can teleport you directly to its counterpart directly outside the city gate: West Ronfaure (I-6) North Gustaberg (L-8) West Sarutabaruta (J-8) *Receive Moogle Magic, restricting your level to 1. Normal monsters will now ignore you. **It is recommended to get Regen and Protect from the nearby Training Manual. *You can now "capture" Spriggan Sifters, Spriggan Criers, and Spriggan Graverobbers by defeating them. Each will drop a stone shard of its respective color. Attempt to get at least 20 of a particular color before returning. **Spriggans do not flee like Slimes do, and are somewhat weaker. They often resist Stone. Bronze Zaghnal is very effective due to its high damage. *When you have collected enough stones, you can spin the wheel in town. After every spin, you have a chance of getting on a "hot streak," which will improve your chances of winning so long as you continue spinning the same wheel. Hot streaks last around 8-12 spins. Wearing a matching set of Spriggan Coat and Club will improve your chance of getting on a hot streak to **First prize: ***First prize while hot: **Second prize: ***Second prize while hot: **Third prize: ***Third prize while hot: Rewards *After receiving the initial cutscene, trade one of each Elemental Crystal to the Spriggan Sifter (NPC) to receive Spriggan Fetish. **They can be traded one at a time or all at once. **Trade one of each Elemental Crystal to the Spriggan Graverobber (NPC) to receive Purple Spriggan Spirit. **Trade one of each Elemental Crystal to the Spriggan Crier (NPC) to receive Red Spriggan Spirit. *When spinning the wheel, you can pick any prize from your prize level or below. **First prize: Purple Spriggan Coat, Red Spriggan Coat **Second prize: Purple Spriggan Club, Red Spriggan Club **Third prize: Green Spriggan Coat, Green Spriggan Club **Booby prize: Purple Spriggan Lolli, Red Spriggan Lolli, Green Spriggan Lolli, Spriggan Spark ***All except Spriggan Spark are *After obtaining Green Spriggan Coat, Green Spriggan Club, Purple Spriggan Coat, Purple Spriggan Club, Red Spriggan Coat, and Red Spriggan Club, you will view a cutscene. *Trade the Spriggan Fetish to Suibhne in the Feretory to unlock Spriggan (MON). **Trade the Purple Spriggan Spirit and Red Spriggan Spirit to Suibhne while in the Spriggan (MON) form to unlock Spriggan.G (MON) and Spriggan.C (MON). =References=